<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beautiful Lies by AnonManon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796190">Beautiful Lies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonManon/pseuds/AnonManon'>AnonManon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Not Beta Read, Television, Wayne Manor, Wonder Woman 1984 (2020) Spoilers, Wordcount: 100-500, Young Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:00:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonManon/pseuds/AnonManon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere in a rotting old mansion, a boy sat in front of a television while the world fell apart.</p><p>[Bruce Wayne's perspective during "Wonder Woman 1984"]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beautiful Lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somewhere in a rotting old mansion, a twelve-year-old Bruce Wayne sat in front of a television while the world fell apart.</p><p>Unlike many other children around the world, Bruce was completely cognizant of the chaos around him. Ignorance was for the fearful, naïvete was for the foolish, and he had time for neither. The only reason he'd tuned into the television was that he heard about the chaos in DC through one of his father's business partners. Well, Alfred had heard. Bruce was just a little too good at listening.</p><p>So he had secluded himself away, one eye on the news and the other on a map of the manor as he double-checked the interior layout for the nearest panic room. Right when he located the third room, the smiling man came on the airwaves. Bruce didn't catch his name. He didn't need to know it.</p><p>The boy knew exactly what the man on the television  was, just by looking at him.</p><p>The man was superstitious. Cowardly.</p><p>Everything Bruce despised.</p><p>"Do you want to be rich," the man asked, a blinding twinkle in his eye. "Do you want to be powerful?"</p><p><i>I want you gone,</i> Bruce thought.</p><p>"Look into my eyes, and everything you've been waiting for..." the smiling man said, looking directly into the boy's soul. "It's all yours."</p><p>Bruce reached for the remote and shut out the drivel.</p><p>It was the easiest decision he’d ever made.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>